The cake delivery
by meringueshell
Summary: Natsu's got a huge package for Lucy and she's eager to open it, maybe a little too eager... That's when the dragon slayer decides that he won't let her get what she wants until she begs him for it. A juicy, lemony story! Plotless smut. Pure NaLu. You have been warned. My first lemon so please be gentle with me, pun intended ;) All characters belong to the fantastic Hiro Mashima.
1. Chapter 1 - Who's bringing the cake?

Lucy woke up from a wonderful dream and looked around. The guild was completely empty. Or no, wait! There was a pink haired boy sitting at the bar stool next to her. She turned to look at him and as she did, he smiled a mischievous smile, wide enough to reveal a pair of sharp and glistening white dragon teeth. He cleared his throat.

"Mira gave me this large package to give to you", he said simply and looked at his partner.

"What?" the stellar spirit mage muttered and blinked to clear her vision, she still felt a bit sleepy and her mind seemed foggy. Outside, the stars had come out to shine and a bright new moon was hiding behind a grey cloud.

"I've got a large package for you," Natsu repeated and continued to look with unblinking eyes directly at the blond next to him.

His stare was really strange, Lucy thought, and it wasn't like the dragon slayer to sound so serious? Was he maybe trying to say something without actually saying it, like a hidden message? Lucy considered this for a while and suddenly she thought she understood.

"Oh," she said and blushed. "Is it a hard package?"

"I guess so," Natsu said with a shrug.

"A really dirty package..."

Another shrug.

"Then why don't you get it out for me?" Lucy smiled and put her hands on the dragon slayer's nicely shaped abs. His skin felt warm under her touch and his muscles tightened when she laid her hands upon him.

"But there's not really any package..." Natsu said. As per usual he was totally oblivious to the blond's attempt at talking dirty to her partner.

"Come on Natsu," Lucy urged him. "I know there isn't a real package, it's a metaphor!"

"I see!" Natsu said. "So, was I supposed to bring this metaphor-thing as well? Mira never said anything about-"

"Oh, just shut up and do me..." Lucy sighed and ripped off her shirt. (Mentally writing a note-to-self, reminding her to talk to Mira about boundaries.)

"Cool!" Natsu said with a grin. "You finally wanna do it at the guild!"

"Well there's no people around so why not?"

"I don't care if there's people," Natsu said. "I just want you!"

"That's great but you know you can't do THAT in front of people, stupid!" Lucy said and hit the dragon slayer's head lightly.

"I don't care," Natsu continued while awkwardly rubbing his head. "I love you and I want you, Lucy!"

"Then get over here and show me how much you want me, you idiot."

"Oh I will show you alright," Natsu smiled. "I'll show you so good you'll beg me to stop!"

"Haha that's impossible," Lucy chuckled. "Besides, if you do not kiss me soon I'll go home and there'll be nothing to stop, cause we never even started!"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail!" the dragon slayer roared. "Nothing's impossible for me!" (Did he even hear the second part?)

"Please Natsuuu..." the blond whined and traced the line of his jaw with her index finger, knowing this was one of the young man's more sensitive points.

"I accept the challenge!" Natsu said, fire burning in his eyes. "Right! Tomorrow I'll make Gray super jealous when I tell him of my victory!"

"Victory!?" Lucy yelled. "You idiot of a dragon! Look, if you're gonna be like that then-"

Suddenly the dragon slayer grabbed her neck and pulled her in, slamming his hot lips onto hers. The stellar spirit mage gasped at the forceful action. A shiver ran through her body and it felt like there were actual sparks in their kiss. Maybe she was just imagining it or maybe it was a side effect after Natsu ate Laxus' lightning?

She opened her mouth to let in his fiery tongue, used her own to meet his, to explore, to lick his lower lip and pull him in deeper. He tasted sweet, like warm sake and strawberry cake. (Oh no! Erza was surely going to interrogate them all tomorrow. Most probably there would be torture included in the questioning...)

Lucy pulled away to kiss his neck. She snuggled in under the scaly, white scarf and licked his collarbone. She put her lips to his neck, right under the jaw, and sucked. Not enough to leave a mark but enough to make the dragon slayer moan.

"Lucy..."

He put his arms around the blond and swiftly lifted her onto the bar. She continued to kiss his neck while his hands trailed down her back, pausing to unhook her bra, remove it and throw it on the floor.

"Ugh, it's really chilly in here!" Lucy shuddered as her bare chest was exposed to the cold air in the guild.

"I know the cure for that!" Natsu smiled and lit his hands on fire.

"No, Natsu!" Lucy yelled. "I told you, right? No fire!"

"Then how 'bout this?" he said and leaned down to put one of her nipples in his mouth. The stellar spirit mage grabbed the counter behind her back. His motions made her shiver and she needed to steady herself so that she wouldn't fall off the bar.

"Ngh," Lucy moaned as he circled her nipple with his tongue. "That's - better..."

The dragon slayer grabbed her other breast with his hand and kneaded it hard. His warm hands and passionate massage was more than enough to make her forget she was ever cold.

The stellar spirit mage let her head fall back in pleasure as Natsu's mouth left her stiff nipple and trailed down her breast, over her stomach to the edge of her skirt. Suddenly he looked up and smiled deviously.

"Lucy, you smell really wet!"

"Natsu!" she gasped as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. The blond knew her panties were most probably soaked already but she didn't need to hear it from him!

"Say me name again," the dragon slayer whispered into her ear as he pushed his hips up against her. She could feel his arousal rubbing against the thin fabric between her thighs and her insides started to ache deliciously.

"Natsu..." she purred in a low, almost inaudible voice.

"Again!" he demanded, his hot breath leaving a tingling sensation on the sensitive skin of her ear and neck.

"Natsu!"

His right hand found its way up her thigh, under her skirt, massaging the outside of her soaked panties.

"Wow! You're so wet, Lucy," the dragon slayer said with a proud smirk. "I could take you right now!"

"Then shut up and do it already!" Lucy snarled at him. She wanted him really badly, she needed to feel him inside of her, to hold her and kiss her, to fuck her senseless right here on the bar. Before any of the other guild members returned.

"Just one more time," Natsu said with a wide smile. "Say my name and beg me to take you!"

"Come on, please!"

"No, say my name!" Natsu urged and the celestial mage sighed heavily.

"Oh please," Lucy moaned sarcastically. "Please, Gray-sama, take me!"

Natsu's eyes suddenly flashed murderously and his smile disappeared.

"Oh," Lucy continued. "Fuck me like a man, Elfman!"

The dragon slayer clenched his fists and stared at the half-naked girl before him.

"Please be my master, Master," Lucy said with a crooked smile as she let her right hand caress her body, from her neck, over her two large mounds, all the way down to the throbbing between her thighs. "Make me proud of my lion, Loke! Show me the true power of a dragon, Gajeel!"

Suddenly, the dragon slayer leaped onto the bar. Knocking her sideways, he leaned over her with a dark stare. Lucy chuckled as she tried to wriggle her way out from under his body.

"Oh Laxus," she laughed darkly. "Teach me how you make the heavens rumble! Shatter all of my senses, Gildarts! Oh, Sting, I wanna feel your saber! Guide me through the darkness, Rogue! Please Jellal, show me your tower of heaven!"

"Are you done?" Natsu asked, catching her wrists and holding them down to the counter.

"Oh..." Lucy continued to moan sarcastically but she couldn't think of another name to fire up the dragon slayer with.

"Oh..." Happy? No that was too weird, even just for mocking around with!

"Oh..." Lucy thought so hard she could almost hear the kegs turning in her head. "Oh... Oh! I know! Let me take a ride on your stick of joy, Edo-Natsu!"

The dragon slayer burst out in laughter.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted and pouted her lip.

"I love you Lucy," Natsu smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Natsu."

"Now, about that challenge..." the dragon slayer said and kissed her cheek.

"Natsu, there's no challenge!"

"...I wanna fuck you 'till you forget all those others," he whispered in her ear and she gasped at the words. She could feel that he was still hard as he rubbed his crotch against her belly and she felt herself starting to build up again.

"I wanna make you come, screaming my name," he whispered. "Only MY name!"

"Yes..." she hummed and grabbed his vest, sliding it off of his muscular arms and throwing it down to the floor.

"I'll never stop, not until you beg me to!"

"Please..." Lucy panted against his bare chest as she put her arms around his back and pulled him closer, one hand trailing up to nestle into his spiky, pink hair.

"Because you're mine, and nobody else's!" he breathed into her ear as one of his hands moved around his back to unbutton her key belt.

"Only yours!" Lucy said and yanked greedily at the elastic edge of his pants.

Struggling with her belt, the dragon slayer decided to try another possibility and grabbed her leg, dragging his flaming fingertips upwards, along the inside of her thigh. Tired of fighting with her clothes, he let his fingers burn the thin material between her legs, carefully making sure not to hurt her soft skin.

"Ah!" Lucy gasped as he inserted a finger into her. His other hand grabbed one of her breasts forcefully and he leaned down to kiss her lips. But before he could reach her, she stopped him with two firm hands on his chest.

"No, you just stay right there..." she smiled and pulled down his pants, revealing his hardened member. She grabbed him with both hands and slowly, teasingly, she started to rhythmically move her hands along his huge shaft. With her upper arms she squeezed her breasts together, knowing this would form a steep gorge between her two mounds that could make any human break apart just at the sight of it. As her hands moved faster her bosoms started bouncing at the same pace. Natsu thrust his index finger into her again, and again, harder, faster, trying to keep up with her pace.

"Ngh," Lucy moaned and let the movement of her hands slow down until they stopped completely. Instead, she yanked him down and licked the length of his erection. Natsu stopped, his finger still deep inside her wetness. A husky grunt escaped his lips and he closed his eyes in pleasure. Lucy traced her tongue across his tip, around the top and all the way down to the base. She gently squeezed his sack as she moved up again, this time taking all of him into her mouth.

"Ah, Lucy!" the dragon slayer panted as she slowly lowered her lips over him.

Her mouth felt warm, not as warm as his fire but a different kind of warm, a moist warmth that now enveloped him from top to base. Just as slowly as she'd moved down, she started pulling back up. Her free hand trailed over his sensitive skin where her mouth left him to the cold air. Then, right before she reached the top, she slammed back down and repeated the move. She heard his breathing grow heavier and every now and then he would grunt, letting her know that he truly enjoyed her actions. As her rhythm grew faster he pulled his index finger out of her and massaged the small nub which was now clearly visible. It felt soft at first but then it stiffened as he rubbed his drenched fingers against it.

"Oh Natsu!" Lucy moaned and the vibrations from her voice as she spoke with him still in her mouth made him tremble. Fearing he wouldn't last as long as he wanted, he quickly pulled back and stood up, almost knocking his head against a few glasses which hung from the ceiling of the bar.

"Natsu?" Lucy panted questioningly. Her skirt had moved up to her waist and the keys on her belt lay behind her back on the counter. She hadn't even realized how they pushed against her bare skin until now.

Quickly, the dragon slayer yanked his pants and underwear down, throwing them both carelessly onto the floor.

"Right!" he said as he positioned himself between her legs, leaning his blazing palms against the polished wood at either side of her head. "Victory is mine!"

"Natsu-" Lucy said with an angry frown but before she could elaborate her protest, he'd claimed her lips and impeded her ability to speech. As he thrust into her she screamed in satisfaction. With eyes closed she grasped the sides of the counter, digging her nails into the wood to diminish the pain from taking him all in at once. She felt her muscles relax somewhat when he began to slowly, pull back out.

"More..." the stellar spirit mage panted.

"Lucy, I don't wanna hurt you."

"Shut up and do as I say for once will you, Natsu!"

A fire lit up in the dragon slayer's eyes and he decided to let go of all mental barriers, just this once he would go all out, explore just how far his dragon instincts could take him.

"I love you Lucy," he whispered and thrust once again. This time harder, faster and without stopping. Each thrust made the stellar spirit mage squeal in pleasure and she bucked her hips up to meet him. He moved faster, then slower, teasing her and smiling deviously at the grumpy faces she made when he almost stopped completely. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them down above her head, kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Don't... stop..." Lucy said between heavy breaths. His rough kisses would surely leave marks on her delicate skin but she didn't care, everyone already knew that she was his.

"You like this, Luce?" he whispered in her ear as his thrusts grew in strength again. "You like my cock inside you?"

"Oh yes!" she moaned. "Please, more!"

"I can't hear you," he said and steadied himself on his elbows while he buried his thick, pulsating organ deep inside her.

"I love it!" she said louder as she felt her walls begin to clench. "Oh yes, I love it!"

"Then scream for me!" he ordered and she obeyed, screaming out her satisfaction as she reached her climax. He continued his movements until her squeals stopped, going faster all the while. But when she stilled down he quickly stopped, pulled out and in a strong, swift movement, he turned her around. With her face pressed against the hard, polished wood of the bar she screamed as he inserted himself once again. This time from behind.

"Natsu," she breathed as he grasped her thighs. "I don't know if I can..."

He started pumping and her breasts bounced in rhythm with his moves, her face hitting the bar each time he thrust into her.

"I don't know if I can keep going..." she said but the moan at the end of her sentence betrayed her.

"I don't care, Luce," he said and reached down to rub her clit. "I said I wouldn't stop and I'm not gonna."

"Natsu..." she panted as his gentle strokes increased the aching between her legs again. How was he doing this? He was still inside her, filling her up with all of his length, and yet she wanted more. He moved his right hand down to squeeze her breast while the other held a firm grip on her thigh, forcing her back to meet him in every thrust.

"You told me to go all out, Luce.." he whispered in her ear as his movements gradually slowed down. "..so I'm not gonna stop, not now," he said with a surprisingly even voice. Lucy could see his mischievous smirk and knew that his words were really a lie. He loved her way too much to ever hurt her, even if she asked him to, which was kind of annoying from time to time. Sure, he'd hurt her accidentally in battles a few times but when it was just the two of them he was always careful not to do anything that would cause her harm. Fire was his only method of torture, probably because he thought he could control it so well. And sometimes when he was feeling extra rowdy (which was basically all the time) he'd tickle her until she cried in laughter. But he'd never hurt her.

"I like how your boobs move," he said as his right hand continued to play with her breast, squeezing her nipple and tugging at it lightly.

"Ngh, Natsu..." she moaned and arched her back in order to accentuate her already huge, bouncing mounds even more. At the same time angling her hips to give his thrusts easier access into her dripping wet core.

"And your hair..." he said as he put his warm hand on her head, gently stroking her hair.

"Aah!" she groaned as he suddenly grabbed her golden locks and playfully yanked her head back. She felt a tingling in the nether regions of her stomach that spread downwards like an electric current, sending shivers through her legs. Her walls began to clench and stars filled her mind, clouding her vision.

"This is what happens, Luce," the dragon slayer breathed against her ear, using his hold on her hair to pull her face up to meet his. "This is what happens when you let a fire run free!"

He straightened himself and let her hair go so that he could get a better hold on her thighs as he pounded her faster, harder, in a rough rhythmic motion. Her screams echoed through the guild and she felt her whole body stiffen while her partner continued to trash into her. He kept going, faster all the time, and she rode out her feelings of bliss steered by his strong hands.

"I like this," he panted as she quieted down once again. "You, screaming in pleasure under my hands."

Her mind was still hazy and his words reached her as if through a thick fog. Her legs twitched in delayed spasms and her breath was ragged.

"I like to see myself disappear into you," he said, his voice dark and husky. "And to come back out, drenched in your juices."

His soft tone and erotic words made her shiver once again. She'd told him many times that she liked it when he talked to her, when he said all those nasty things that he wanted to do to her out loud. And it seemed he liked it too. He wanted her to feel good and so anything she liked, he automatically liked too. Except romantic boat trips or anything to do with transportation.

"You wanna see?" he asked her playfully and turned her body around with him still deep inside of her. "See..?"

He seated her on his lap and carefully pushed her shoulders back so that she could see him moving in and out of her. He held her waist and slowly bucked his hips so that he could reach her where she sat on her knees. Lucy grabbed his hair and tangled her slender fingers into his rough, pink spikes.

"I see," she whispered quietly and pulled herself up to sit on top of his lap, her breasts touching his bare chest and her nose nuzzled into the crave of his neck.

"Oh no, Lucy!" he said mockingly. "We're not even close to done yet!"

The celestial mage felt her body beginning to ache, shutting down in protest. Her limbs were tired and her muscles had already started to relax, her mind craved sleep and her eyelids were growing heavy.

"I'm not stopping until you beg me to, remember?" he threatened and kissed her dry lips. His strong fingers clenched her tiny waist and started moving her up and down, slamming her down onto his hard shaft.

"Please, Natsu!" she moaned as his movements increased in speed again. "Please!"

"Please what?" he panted, his strong hands still forcing her to bounce on top of him.

"Please, I can't take it anymore!" Lucy squealed half in pain half in pleasure since the electric waves from before were still running through her body.

"That's it, Luce," the dragon slayer said between heavy breaths as waves of ecstasy hit him. "Say my name and beg me to stop!"

"Please... stop!" Lucy moaned and closed her eyes tightly. "Natsu!"

"Right there!" he huffed as he once again sent his lover over the edge. The celestial mage, not strong enough to scream anymore, moaned his name as the spasms shock her body and she exploded in a thousand pieces.

"Na-a-a-a-tsu..." she panted as his thrusts grew stronger. He pushed her down on to the bar and pounded into her with all his might. His blazing palms scorched the wood and sent black smoke up into the air. The celestial mage lay motionless under him, panting heavily, her eyes still shut tight.

"Na-tsu..." she whispered and the sound of his own name leaving her beautiful lips finally gave him the satisfaction which he craved. A strong sense of fulfillment ran through his body and he opened his mouth to let out a roar, worthy of a real dragon.

Lucy opened her eyes just in time to see the flames leave his mouth, setting fire to the ceiling and melting the contents of the bar. She gasped as scales formed on his face, accentuating his cheeks and his forehead. At the last thrust he buried himself deep within her and she felt him pulsating as he squirted his seed into her core.

"I love you, Natsu," Lucy said with a gentle smile and reached up to stroke his scaly cheek.

"Love you too," he whispered in a ragged voice, his tone slightly darker than usual.

"Now, let's get home and cool you off before these scales become permanent," she said with a soft chuckle.

"I'm fine," Natsu huffed arrogantly but his breathing was still heavy and puffs of smoke seeped through his mouth and nose every time he exhaled.

"Come on," Lucy said, her smile turning into a mocking leer. "Or I'll call Gray so he can shower you in shaved ice again."

"Oh come on, Lucy!" Natsu wailed. "I'm still inside you and you already talk of someone else! Fuck!"

He pulled out of her and swiftly jumped off the bar, pulling on his white pants and black vest, carefully wiring his beloved scarf around his neck.

"Natsu," the blond said and caught his face between her tiny little hands. "You know I'm yours."

Her brown eyes drilled into his dark green ones to let him know that she truly meant it. She kissed his cheek and the scales faded until they were no longer visible, sinking into his skin. He kissed her back and hugged her tightly.

"Now come on," Lucy said as she broke their embrace. "Where are my panties?"

The next morning, Mira was up early to prepare for the annual Fairy tail festival. She picked up some orders on her way into town and carried the bags with great ease as the excitement for today lightened the weight.

"I hope Lucy got that order of strawberry cakes that Natsu was supposed to bring her..." she muttered to herself as she turned onto the road towards Fairy tail's great guild house.

"Sure, you can trust that boy with loads of stuff but cake is a delicate matter," she said and smiled at her own joke. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, her face drained of all its colour and her mouth hung wide open. Where the newly restored guild ought to be, now stood a ruin of blackened rocks and a few glowing tree beams that had clung on to existence. The destruction was total and she knew exactly who to blame.

"Ora ora," she sighed and put down her grocery bags. "Master's not going to like this..."


	2. Chapter 2 - What happened to the cake?

Lucy looked down at her feet and wriggled her hands awkwardly. Her face felt like it was burning up and her cheeks must be a darker shade of red than Erza's hair by now.

"Who's gonna pay for all this destruction!" the tiny man shouted in panic. "The council's angry enough with us as it is and now this!"

"Sorry gramps..." Natsu muttered and rubbed the back of his head. "We'll pay for the damage, I promise!"

Lucy suddenly flinched and turned to face her partner instead of the white haired guild master.

"You mean that YOU will pay, right Natsu?!" she asked angrily.

"Hey!" the dragons slayer said and pointed a finger at his blond partner. "You're just as guilty as me!"

"I'm not the one who set the guild on fire!" Lucy yelled and put her hands on her hips.

"You know I can't stop myself when I'm with you, Lucy!" Natsu complained and crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't just rip your shirt off and-" BAM!

Silence filled the air and a few members who'd been lurking in the bushes, listening attentively to catch what was going on, carefully crawled further away from the gathered party.

"What's that for?!" the dragon slayer asked stunned and put his hand to his aching cheek where a pink handprint was beginning to form.

The celestial mage sighed and turned to the tiny guild master again.

"We'll pay for the restoration of the guild, I promise," she said in a silky smooth voice, completely ignoring the whining boy next to her. "Now I'm going home."

"Hey, wait!" Natsu called and ran after her before the master could reprimand him any further.

"Natsu," she said with a heavy sigh and a slight shake of her head. "I'm tired, I wanna go home, and I wanna take a long, hot shower."

"I see," Natsu nodded and poked at the ground with his sandal. Then he suddenly brightened. He gave her his signature fanged grin and Lucy felt her heart jump. How was he doing that? Every time he flashed her that devious smile it sent a delicious jolt of electricity through her body, starting from her heart and rumbling through her stomach down to her core. Now she was practically aching for him already.

"Maybe I could come with you?" he smiled mischievously and put his right arm around her shoulders. "You did say I needed to cool off, so you won't mind if I join you in your shower right?"

Lucy's cheeks turned pink and she mumbled something inaudible as they turned the last corner onto Strawberry road.

"Who knows," Natsu chuckled hotly in her ear. "Maybe there's a way I could make up for always taking away your reward money."

Suddenly a dark thought crossed Lucy's mind and she smiled maliciously.

"Maybe there is..." she said and checked that her whip was at her belt, mentally reminding herself to call out Virgo for some other equipment. The oblivious dragon slayer continued to talk cheerily and laugh with her along the way while Lucy forged her evil plans. This was going to be fun!

"Am I forgiven?" the pink haired young man asked with a grin as he raised himself from a crouching position between the celestial mage's thighs. The steaming hot water dripped over his head and his sakura pink spikes hung over his face, clinging to his tanned skin. He stopped to kiss her bare nipple on his way up, then finished with a lick to her soft cheek.

"I told you I would make it up to you," he smiled as the blond was still unable to speak. Her breathing was fast and ragged, her knees trembled beneath her weight and her mind seemed filled with fluffy, pink clouds.

"That... was..." Lucy said between heavy breaths. "That was great, Natsu."

She tangled her soft fingers into his rough, pink spikes and pulled him closer. Gently, she placed her lips on his cheek and gave him a light peck. Knowing where his lips had been just moments ago she chose to avoid them until he'd brushed his teeth.

"That was amazing, sure, but don't think I'm done with you just yet," she said and her eyes flashed darkly.

"Hey!" the dragon slayer protested as he reached for his towel. "It wasn't just my fault that the guild burnt down! You were there too!"

"But Natsu," the blond said as she wiped herself dry. "This is different."

Carefully she stroked the towel between her legs where the tingling sensation from earlier still remained. Slowly, teasingly, she wiped her breasts, over and under, clearing every crevice and gently patting her stiff nipples dry. The dragon slayer watched her in awe.

"Natsu, I think you're going to like this punishment," she said with a smile. Contrary to his previous behaviour the young man suddenly flinched and jumped back against the wall.

"Oh no!" Natsu gasped and his eyes turned as big as dining plates. "You're gonna tell Erza!"

"No way!" the blond huffed angrily while wrapping her red satin robe over her naked body. "And why would you think-"

"You're gonna cover me in some weird fish?" the dragon slayer asked.

"Eww, no!" Lucy said and waved her hands in protest.

"I guess it's just Happy who thinks that's a good thing..." Natsu muttered and Lucy tried not to think of her pink haired partner covered in scaly, blue fish. Or the smell of it.

"Is it..." the dragon slayer seemed lost in thought for a second before he continued weakly, almost whispering. "Is it transportation?"

"No," Lucy told him. "It's not that."

"Then what?" the dragon slayer asked with one brow raised questioningly while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Here," the blond said and motioned toward one of the dining room chairs. "Sit down, and don't move unless I tell you too."

"Lucy..?" the pink haired young man said doubtfully.

"Now, just relax," she said with a wicked smile as she wrapped her bathrobe's belt around the dragon slayer's hands, tying them tightly together in a perfect knot. "Oh, and don't even think about screaming for help or I'll Lucy-kick you so hard you won't know up from down." she whispered in his ear as she straddled his lap, feeling his arousal pulsate against her naked thigh. Already? Well, he'd been playing with her for quite some time without getting any release for himself so it probably wasn't that strange. She rubbed her buttocks agains his lap and felt him twitch.

"Lucy..." the dragon slayer groaned and licked her neck wantingly.

"I think we're gonna have to do something about that," the celestial mage said with a pout, pushing her index finger against his hot lips. She reached for his scarf and instructed him to open his mouth.

"Good boy," she smiled darkly as she tied the scarf around his head, preventing all usage of his mouth and lips. Locking her hazel brown eyes with his dark green orbs she explained seriously: "Now, if there's something you really don't want me to do or if you need out, just shake your head, ok?"

The dragon slayer nodded eagerly as his mind wandered over all of the delicious things that she could do to him. The possibilities, mixed with the ignorance of what was about to come, raised him to completely new levels of bliss that he hadn't even known he could feel. The malicious tone in her voice enthralled him and every time her soft fingertips touched his skin he felt a shiver emerge from her touch and spread all over his body. Her scent was slightly muskier than usual and when he felt that smell he instantly knew that she was enjoying this just as much as he was. Sure, all he wanted was to break free of that ridiculous piece of clothing holding back his hands so that he could push her down against the floor and bury himself deep inside her, pound into the wet warmth of her core without a seconds warning and take her as she screamed for mercy. But not this time, he decided, this time she got to make the rules, decide the pace and push him towards his limit.

"Then how about I dry you off a bit first?" she asked smilingly and stood up. The silky red robe hung loosely over her shoulders, revealing smooth, pale skin and a dark blond bush between her legs. Natsu nodded with what would have been a smile if his lips hadn't been restrained the way they were. Lucy sat on her knees in front of him and began drying off his chest with her moist, heated towel. She reached down his arms and dried his neck. Carefully, she wiped the towel across his bare stomach, tracing the lines of his sculptured abs down to the point where his pants usually hung loosely. She dried his legs all the way down to his feet, then back up along the inside of his thigh, going slower all the time. Just before she reached the root of his pleasure she stopped and stood back up. The dragon slayer made a disappointed sound and looked at her questioningly.

"I think that's enough," she said with an evil smile. "Now, you've been very good this far and I think you deserve a reward."

Natsu gulped in anticipation and wriggled his body to let her know he wanted out of his restraints. But when she turned away from him and walked into the kitchen he was left feeling utterly confused. What did she mean? And what was she doing in the kitchen? The belt around his hands was tied just as tight as the scarf in his mouth but it would be easy for him to break out of his bonds if he really wanted to. Somehow, though, he found that he didn't want to be free, he wanted Lucy to take control, to boss over him and tell him what to do. The feeling in his chest when she complimented him was challenged only by the extreme pleasure he felt when she scolded him, when she told him how bad he was and punished him for his behaviour. He found that he wanted to do wrong just to feel that pleasure. His loins ached deliciously when he thought of crossing her commands and earning his well deserved punishment. A fire raged in his stomach, sending heat out into every last vein in his body. Oh yes, he was a very, very bad boy.

Lucy quickly rummaged through her cupboards in search for something suiting. What could she use? She imagined filling Plue's bowl with something edible and make him eat it from the floor, or taking out her feather duster and tickle him until he begged her to stop. Nah, that was a bit too much to start with. She opened the fridge and was surprised when she found a white package within. It was a square shaped box made out of thin, white cardboard held together with a red ribbon.

"What's this..?" she muttered to herself as she carefully untied the bow. 'No,' she thought, 'I shouldn't peek!' 'But it's in my fridge', she argued with herself. 'But what if it's a surprise?' the good side countered. Natsu wasn't much for surprises, other than showing up unannounced in her apartment, which was still a big deal and still really annoying despite the fact that they'd been closer than just friends for quite some time now.

"What the hell," she sighed to herself and gave in to her curiosity. Quickly, she opened the box and found a beautiful, deliciously-tempting strawberry cake within.

"So there really was a package!" she gasped as she saw that the cake was missing a piece (more like missing a quarter of its original size).

"Oh Natsu, I'm gonna make you regret even thinking about eating that cake..." she muttered angrily under her breath.

She picked up the white box and found a glass plate to put the cake on. With a big silver spoon she sauntered back into the living room.

"Now," she said as she sat down once again in front of the dragon slayer. "This should be a nice reward for my little salamander."

Her robe was hanging loosely over her shoulders, barely covering her naked body as she set down the strawberry cake in front of the dragon slayer. She used the silver spoon to scoop up a portion of the cake and her large bosoms danced with the motion of her arm as she carefully lifted the delicious-looking dessert towards her partner.

Natsu's eyes went to the scarf in his mouth. How was she planning on feeding him the cake with that strong, scaly piece of clothing restraining his lips?

"Open up!" she ordered with an evil smile and pushed the silver spoon against his mouth. The cream-covered piece of cake slipped over his scarf and smudged all over his cheek.

"Come now," Lucy said. "One bite for mama."

She picked up another piece and once again the spoon slid over his mouth, smearing cake and whipped cream all over his face. The smell of strawberries and sugar tickled the dragon slayer's nostrils and he tried to pull away as Lucy pushed more cake into his face.

"Just one bite, honey," the blond teased and picked up a strawberry with her slender fingers. "Eat."

Normally, Natsu wouldn't have a problem following such a command, food was one of his favorite things in life. But right now it was impossible to do what the celestial mage asked of him. Oh, she was clever! Giving him near impossible tasks to make sure she'd get to punish him later. Her brilliance added to the fire already burning in his blood, just like it always did when she showed off her cleverness. He loved how she could be so clever and cute at the same time! That tiny, evil smile which played on her lips made her look even more in control, suggesting she'd been meticulously planing her assault before he even realized it. Oh, he loved this.

"Now, Natsu, if you don't eat I'm gonna have to punish you," she told him as if this was a matter of fact. She pushed another piece of cake into his face, spilling on his bare chest and down his stomach. 'I'm beginning to look like a strawberry cake!' he thought to himself. 'Erza would probably kill me if she saw me now, or eat me...' He really couldn't figure out which case would be the worst.

"That's the last warning, my little salamander!" Lucy said with glee in her voice as she scooped up a large portion of cake with her hand and pushed it into his face, smudging it over his cheeks, his nose and chin. She picked up another piece and smeared it over his chest. Smiling wickedly she chose two small strawberries and placed them where his nipples ought to be.

"There!" she laughed. "Now you look just like the silly, little salamander that you are."

Her mocking laughter made the dragon slayer feel helpless, and it was a feeling he didn't get a lot. He felt really, really small but somehow he liked it. It turned him on to think that she could do anything she wanted with him, she could belittle him and hurt him, make him feel like he was nothing but an object for her to use. He was her slave and her words were his law.

"My little salamander needs to clean itself," she ordered and pointed to the kitchen.

Natsu stood up slowly as the restraints on his hands didn't allow for fast movements. Lucy smiled as she saw him struggle, she truly enjoyed seeing him like this. Most of the time, she was the one being sadistically tortured and mocked around with. This was her revenge. It wasn't a sexual thing and she really didn't feel turned on by watching him squirm under her power, but this was fun and he seemed to be enjoying it too. So she played her part of the demanding mistress even though she didn't want to go as far as really hurting his feelings. Physically he was fine, she though, as his constant fighting and hard physical labour had strengthened his dragon enhanced body beyond that of any normal human being. She watched his muscles twist as he fought to stand up without using his hands, tiny beads of sweat formed on his brow and all over his glistening chest. A husky grunt escaped his mouth and Lucy felt her own muscles twitch. The dragon slayer would growl and huff when he fought their enemies but Lucy was the only one to recognize those sounds as something other than sounds of hard work and exhaustion. In bed he would moan her name and growl as he spurt his seed into her and she would scream in ecstasy when he rode her over the edge. Now, she wasn't quite sure what made him release such animalistic grunts but whatever it was made her own insides ache. This had proven to be quite a problematic turn on as she'd found herself being way to intimate on jobs and the other members of their team were surely getting tired of her and Natsu constantly sneaking off to make love on the job. She watched him wobble where he stood and decided that this was enough.

"Since I'm a very understanding master I'll let you use your hands," she told him and undid the knot around his hands. "But don't get any ideas, little salamander, I'm keeping this at hand just in case." The blond pulled out her celestial whip and cracked it in the air to let him know she was serious.

The sound of the whip sent shivers down Natsu's spine. Just knowing that it was there made the adrenaline in his body pump and the excitement pushed floods of pure ecstasy through his body. On wobbly legs he started walking towards the kitchen but was soon stopped as another crack of the whip echoed through the room.

"Little salamanders don't walk on two feet," the celestial mage scolded and pointed to the floor. "On your knees!"

He nodded and followed her command. As his bare knees hit the wooden floor he was struck by the realization of how exposed this position made him. Naked, on all fours, with his scarf tied around his head. The thrill of it was enormous, it felt like his entire body was on fire, he was at his peak and yet, not even close to going over the edge.

"You're dripping!" the blond told him and pushed her whip in front of his face to make him stop. The cream and cake from his chest had fallen to the floor underneath him, topped off with a couple of red strawberries.

"Clean it up!" she said and undid the scarf around his head.

"Lucy, I-"

"Ah, ah, ah," she warned and waved a finger at him. "No talking, little salamander."

"But-"

"Eat!" she demanded and struck his back with the whip.

The dragon slayer winced from the pain of the celestial whip hitting his bare skin, but soon, the pain turned into something else and he found that he liked his punishment. It was a good pain and he couldn't help but moan as waves of pleasure hit him, like electricity going through his body, making every hair on his skin stand on edge.

"Eat!" the blond ordered again as the whip hit his back for the second time.

The dragon slayer felt his breath hitch as he bent down to gulp up the cake. His chest was rising and falling at a much faster speed and his mind was beginning to fog.

"Now lick it up," Lucy told him as she ran the whip over his back. The sensation sent shivers through his body and his knees trembled. He didn't know how much more he could take. This torture was a complete bliss but it was one he wasn't used to. His dragon instincts told him to get up, to fight his capturer and overthrow them. Aggression, a primal need, came together with a sexual desire that made him want to fight, conquer and claim.

"Lucy-"

"Are you disobeying your master's command?" the blond asked with one hand on her hip and the other swinging her whip around carelessly.

"Yeah," the dragon slayer answered feebly, nodding his head. "Yeah, I need a break."

"Wow, Natsu," Lucy said with a warm smile as she stepped out of her role and offered to help him up. "That was fast."

"That was weird," the pink haired young man stated while brushing cake and cream off of his chest. "Hot, but weird."

"Yeah," the celestial mage agreed. "It's fun to boss you around but I really don't think this stuff is for me."

"Nah," the dragon slayer said with a smile. "You can be crazy scary sometimes but you're not Erza."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" the blond asked angrily and stared darkly at her partner.

"She's just scarier," Natsu said truthfully.

"Scary good or scary bad?" Lucy asked with her hands on her hips, hinting at something she knew the dragon slayer would most probably not understand.

"Just scary..." Natsu said in a trembling voice as he remembered that he'd have to face that fearsome woman tomorrow at the nonexistent guild.

Seeing her friend shaking at nothing but the mere thought of the redhead, Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"Next time maybe I should wear a red wig and an armour, right Natsu?"

"Lucy, you're weird." the dragon slayer said and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I guess that's why I love you."

"Love me enough to clean up this mess and come join me in bed?" the celestial mage asked, motioning towards the cake and strawberries on the floor.

"I dunno..." Natsu muttered as he pulled on a pair of shorts lying on the floor close by. "Can't I just burn it?"

"No way!" Lucy protested as the fire dragon slayer lit up his hands. "And besides, I'm not done with punishing you just yet."

"Lucy-!"

"I want you to make me cum so many times that I forget about burning down the guild," she whispered in his ear while teasingly stroking the tip of her index finger along his jaw. "I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk in there tomorrow and explain myself to master or Erza or any of the others."

"I'm getting all fired up!" the dragon slayer said with a fanged grin as he turned towards the celestial mage, making his way up to her in long, hasty strides. Longingly, he licked his dry lips and reached out his hands to wrap her in his fiery embrace.

"Now, take me, my little salamander."


End file.
